falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tablelands Bush War
The Tablelands Bush War was a conflict between the Regional Trust of Atherton and the Bushrangers. Background In 2101, flush from success in The Bushie-Scrapped War, a unit of 470 Bushrangers were dispatched to the Far North of Australia to scout out the region and possibly reconnect with the Militia units stationed in the area before the war. Commanded by Major Jensen Blackburn, the unit arrived in the Atherton Tablelands region around January of 2102, having trekked cross country since the previous year. Blackburn was aware of the great distance between him and Camp K and as such quickly turned his forces into a highly armed and veteran extortion group. Blackburn established a command post in the region and from here began to snatch up conscripts and demand tribute from nearby towns to pay for protection against Riders, Raiders and Wind Farmers. Angered by the extortion, Executive Vernon of the Regional Trust cracked down on the Bushies. When a Bushie officer was captured in May 2103, Vernon had the officer executed and transported to Major Blackburn as a warning. Attached to this was a demand for Major Jensen to vacate the Tablelands as a result of his transactions. Jensen refused and even stated that mocked them for using their own currency instead of bottlecaps. Vernon attempts to go above Blackburn's head by contacting his commanding officer back in New South Wales, but this fails to change Blackburn's attitude. Friction created during The Bushie-Scrapped War had created difficulties between Erikes and Blackburn and with the great distance between the two, Blackburn felt no need to follow Erikes' commands. As a result of the execution of a commanding officer, Major Jensen Blackburn of the Queensland Bushrangers declares a state of hostilities with the Atherton Tablelands Regional Trust. War Attack on the Trade Routes The Regional Trust's Trade Routes toward their neighbouring Regions became under-attack when several Bushies began assaulting the caravans. As result; the Tablelands lost a medium portion of food while the Croydon Shire-Atherton Tablelands Trade Route was one of the few Trade Routes protected. Destruction of the Medical Vertibird The Regional Trust were in possession of the only remaining Pre-War Medical Vertibird in Australia and used it to survey the Region and quickly transport men and material across the country when it was deemed necessary. Understanding its tactical importance to the Regional Trust, Blackburn launched an attack to draw out the craft, before bringing it down with missiles. First Battle of Ravenshoe In retaliation for the destruction of the Vertibird, Vernon launched an all-out attack on the settlement of Ravenshoe, a key facet of the Bushranger defensive perimeter. Using large numbers of lightly armed Slave Soldiers, the Regional Trust attempted to overwhelm the veteran Bushies through sheer firepower. While both sides suffered significant losses, the Bushies managed to hold briefly. Second Battle of Ravenshoe Jensen was able to realise their intentions and sent another group to recapture Ravenshoe, but they were met with heavy resistance. Most of Jensen's valuable and hi-tech gear was lost in the battle including the weapons the Bushies stole from them. As a result of a poor decision; Jensen made it easier for the Trust to attack Burnsite. The men he sent were stationed in Yungabarra, Malanda, and Tolga. Thanks to this to began a campaign to take down the rest of the forces. Reclaiming the Region From 2105 to August 2109; the Regional Trust waged a campaign against the poorly defended towns as a result of sending most of to Ravenshoe and was able to recaptured 80% of the Region. Each attempt wasn't always successful as their recent attempt is referred to as the Fifth Millaa Millaa Offensive. Despite the resistance; the Regional Trust now as a regained 80% of their original control on the region. Raid on Burnsite Following the campaign; the Regional Trust was finally ready to assault Burnsite and was able to thin numbers while the Trust suffered heavy casualties as well. As they destroyed most of their fuel supply, power, and radio jammers - the casualties increased. Both sides started the war with ~500 soldiers and now it seems they going to lose the same amount of soldiers. The prisoners were eventually freed and Jensen was apprehended by the detachment. However, only a half of the prisoners were freed as most of the died due to starvation. Jensen was guilty of war crimes and sent back to New South Wales as the 50 remaining Bushies are given the choice of being imprisoned with Jensen or continuing with their expeditions. Aftermath As a result of the war, the Queensland Bushrangers were blamed for the violence. A treaty between the Regional Trust and Bushrangers was made in 2110. The Bushrangers were no longer allowed in the Tablelands Region, any bribes or debts they had with the Bushrangers was expunged, and traders were criminalised for dealing with the well-dressed Raiders. As for the 150 remaining Bushies, it is unknown whether they accepted the ultimatum or not as the Regional Trust of Atherton did not care to follow up on the repercussions Jensen and his remaining forces face. These Bushies sunk into the underworld of the Atherton Tablelands, becoming raiders, rapscallions and other undesirables. It is unknown the fate of Major Blackburn. The ~90 remaining soldiers of the Regional Trust went back to their normal lives and told tales of their exploits. Category:Queensland Category:History